Lucien
Ritual of the Mahjarrat Nadir |location = Ritual Site |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Mahjarrat |examine = A Mahjarrat of incomprehensible power. Even with all of his power, the dragonkin killed him. My commanding officer, amongst other things. (During Nadir) |map=No }} |text1=Rejuvenated |item2= While Guthix Sleeps Ritual of the Mahjarrat |location = Several |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Mahjarrat |examine = A Mahjarrat of incomprehensible power. |map=No }} |text2=Skeletal |item3= 10000 468 (Monster Examine) |weakness = None |immune to stun = No |always drops = N/A |examine = A Mahjarrat of incomprehensible power. |attack = 1 |defence = 78 |magic = 78 |ranged = 1}} |text3= In combat |item4= |text4=Disguised }} Lucien was an extremely powerful Mahjarrat and necromancer. He arrived in Gielinor in the Second Age with the rest of his kin from their homeland of perpetual warfare, Freneskae, in order to serve the armies of Icthlarin, Zaros, and Zamorak, in that order. Although Lucien was initially regarded as rather weak, he slowly but surely began to gain power. He planned to use various Elder Artefacts to ascend to godhood, following in Zamorak's footsteps by becoming the new god of chaos. In his search for the artefacts and other objects that might harness enough power for Lucien to rise above the others of his kin, he attempted to claim the Shield of Arrav, and successfully acquired both the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas. After gaining both of these artefacts, during the eighteenth Ritual of Rejuvenation Lucien attempted to act as the Mahjarrat's leader and made the decision of whom to sacrifice alone, constantly declaring himself to be a god. However, he was eventually killed by a trio of dragonkin who deemed him a 'False User' after his misuse of the Stone of Jas. Personality Lucien may well be called one of the most cruel and power-hungry characters to have walked Gielinor. His aspiration to attain godhood and search for power sources have made him much of a callous and careless Mahjarrat. He cares little about his allies, which he seems to regard as tolerable until they have fulfilled their role. This is quite clearly illustrated when he simply laughed at his follower Surok Magis after the latter's incarceration in Falador, and how he ignored his cousin's begging for aid in combat at the eighteenth ritual. Lucien is known to have been especially cruel to Moia. He regarded his daughter as a failed experiment due to her not being a full Mahjarrat and has called the time he put into her creation as wasted. While she served him loyally, he treated his personal spy and assassin poorly, not tolerating failure, frequently belittling her and often threatening her with death or worse. His hunger for power and betrayal of allies has ultimately proven to be a large factor in Lucien's eventual death. He did not allow Movario to study the Stone of Jas when he found it, and thus invoked the wrath of the Dragonkin by using it frequently. Nor did he care to accumulate support at the eighteenth ritual, for some of his fellow Mahjarrat could have aided him in warding off the Kin, but they had all turned against him after his betrayal of Zemouregal. It is likely that Lucien had not deemed it necessary, for he thought he had sufficient divine power to overcome any obstacle, including the Dragonkin. Skills and abilities In physical combat, Lucien appears laughably weak. During Temple of Ikov, he appears as a frail old man, and teleports away after enduring only one life point of damage. Viggora, a former ally of Lucien, who was condemned to an eternity as a spirit by Zaros for his role in serving as one of Zamorak's principal bodyguards, commented that his efforts to lift a sword were amusingly pathetic. Despite his lack of strength during the quest, it has been proved that he is far more powerful than he leads to believe. His initially unimposing physique appears to be the result of a spell or years of isolation. Lucien is capable of summoning vast Undead armies large enough to besiege cities and has even been rumoured to possess the magical ability to conceal divine artefacts and assume control over them. He is also able to read minds and even slightly control them, as shown when you try to kill him without an Armadyl pendant. He is also very intelligent, unlike certain other Mahjarrat (such as Khazard). Lucien appears to be learned in ancient lore, particularly where valuable artefacts are concerned. As Lucien is a Mahjarrat, he is far more dangerous than any human. He has lived for over six thousand years since his arrival in Gielinor from Freneskae, and has the ability to enter a state of healing that will repair all but the most severe wounds. He likely possesses multiple physical forms, as do most Mahjarrat, but it would appear that his primary form is an intimidating lich. When empowered by an Elder Artefact, he can summon a considerable amount of beasts without even showing one bit of exhaustion. It is assumed that he faces no limitations in summoning, suggesting he may have mastered the secrets therein. His trademark spell, a black ball of energy, and dark skulls that emerge from the his body can incinerate opponents. Lucien is also able to easily deflect an attack like he did with Hazelmere. The Staff of Armadyl magnifies the power of its user so much that it impressed Movario very much, who stated in his research notes: Movario also wrote that Lucien is able to perform the incantation of 'Daemonicas Abhoris', the dark art of binding demons to a perpetual state of simultaneous torment and healing, which was considered to be impossible. He showed off this ability when he summoned two tormented demons to fight his adversary. He refers to the demons as 'lowly', despite their massive strength. Lucien also has some experience with the Shadow Realm, for he used it to conceal the entrance to the cave he kept the Stone of Jas in, under the ritual site. History Arrival on Gielinor Like the other Mahjarrat, Lucien lived on Freneskae, the realm of perpetual warfare, along with many other tribes. Here, they would live to survive the elements and the destructive power of the legendary "Mother Mah", an Elder God that created their race and whom they would prevent from wreaking havoc on Freneskae through the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation, although at least one Mahjarrat regarded her as a mere myth and the rituals as superstitious traditions. Due to the constant conflict with neighbouring tribes such as the Mahserrat as well as the frequent sacrifices at the Rituals, the Mahjarrat tribe never counted more than a few hundred members and was ruled . In the Second Age of Gielinor, however, the two demi-gods Icthlarin and Amascut travelled to Freneskae in order to recruit the Mahjarrat to fight the Zarosian invaders of their homeland, the Kharidian Empire, in the Kharidian - Zarosian War. Some Mahjarrat opposed the proposal while others agreed to go, causing a large battle to break out. Both Azzanadra and Temekel argued that the Mahjarrat should go with Icthlarin and Kharshai was one of the most excited at the prospect of leaving Freneskae, as Gielinor is a much kinder realm than Freneskae was. . Eventually, after the death of Salisard and the sacrifice of Abrogal, those in favour of travelling to Gielinor emerged victoriously and the entire Mahjarrat tribe accompanied the two gods to Gielinor. There, Lucien aided the Menaphite warriors in driving back the Zarosian army, with success. During this time, they were known as the Stern Judges of Icthlarin. However, as the Menaphites had almost ensured their victory a couple of years later, the Mahjarrat Sliske, who had got into a feud with Icthlarin over his methods in battle, The Book of Sliske|quote=Icthlarin demanded that Sliske release his wights to him, so he could guide them to the underworld. When Sliske refused, Icthlarin took them by force. With a swipe of his hand, Icthlarin obliterated their ranks. Sliske narrowed his eyes and smiled. With a gesture he was gone, and Icthlarin never counted Sliske as a friend from that day.}} approached the Zarosian legate, a Chthonian demon named Duke Ceres, and made arrangements to desert the Menaphites and join Zaros. Most of the Mahjarrat convened at the fortress of Kharid-et and soon emerged, joining arms with the Zarosians, proceeding to slaughter the retreating Menaphite armies. The god Tumeken, father of Icthlarin and Amascut, swiftly interfered by sacrificing himself, his armies and half of his empire to repel the Zarosians; he used his powers of fire to create a massive explosion, turning half of the empire into a desert wasteland as well as obliterating his own army and most of the Zarosian one. Of the approximately five hundred Mahjarrat present, less than a fifth survived the explosion thanks to Azzanadra, who quickly erected a magical barrier as protection. Lucien was amongst those to survive and join the remainder of the Zarosian on the march to Forinthry. He was given the rank of tribune in the Army of Zaros. Zamorak's betrayal Amongst the Mahjarrat's substantial numbers was Zamorak, a warlord that proved his strength on the battlefield countless times. He soon rose to the position of general, making him one of the most influential individuals in Zaros's army. Yet, despite his favour with the god, Zamorak had long silently plotted against the Empty Lord, and had already gained a considerable following. Amongst his followers was Lucien, a Mahjarrat who craved power and ancient knowledge above all else. Through a long series of events, the Staff of Armadyl fell into Zamorak's hands. Believing a god weapon could have the strength to overthrow Zaros, he led an army to Zaros's fortress and assailed it. Using Perjour's duplicate journal to hide his thoughts from Zaros, he and his following approached his castle under the pretence of discussing war plans. Zamorak attacked Zaros in his own chamber, while his allies, such as Lord Drakan and his relatives, Thammaron, Enakhra, Zemouregal, Hazeel and Viggora, fought his bodyguards outside. If Lucien had not been otherwise preoccupied, he most likely would have fought alongside the rebels. Fortunately for the rebels, this was not necessary, seeing that the Saradominist mage Dhalak had, upon hearing about Zamorak's possession of the staff from Lennissa, placed an enchantment upon the staff that would make it undetectable by Zaros. Through pure luck, Zamorak impaled the Empty Lord and stole his godly powers. Zaros slowly faded from existence, cursing all those who aided Zamorak, and left his body to avoid dying, lingering on as a vengeful spirit. Lucien, his blood flowing with powerful magics, was unaffected. It seems that he was the one who discovered the Saradominist spy Lennissa, though he knew she could come in useful at another time. The gods, despite their rivalry, banished Zamorak for "slaying" one of their own. Lucien was amongst those that went into hiding in order to ensure his survival. Zamorak's banishment, however, was not to last. The God Wars Zamorak soon returned and rallied behind him an army with which he could conquer the world of Gielinor. Many other gods had also gained power, and soon a series of wars would engulf the world for thousands of years, bringing it to the brink of destruction. Lucien returned to Zamorak's side, using his necromancy abilities to assist his Lord. As few documents survived the Wars, little is known of Lucien's exact role. When Guthix awoke and ended the Wars, Lucien began to operate silently, secretly working to aid Zamorak in his return to power. It is revealed in While Guthix Sleeps that Lucien views himself as the successor of Zamorak, and he is willing to betray the God of Chaos in order to attain control over the Mahjarrat. After the God Wars Not much is known about Lucien's actions in the time after the God Wars. Towards the end of Fourth Age, he became father to a half Mahjarrat half human named Moia. Moia's mother was a human, but after her death, Moia was left with her father. Lucien refers to Moia as a 'failed experiment' due to her being half human and as such an improper Mahjarrat, lacking abilities that true Mahjarrat have. Despite this, she remained loyal to her father. Lucien kept Moia to work for him as an assassin and spy. The search for Bilrach Shortly after the 17th Ritual of Rejuvenation, Lucien was informed by his daughter, Moia, that somebody tried to move the Ritual Marker. After a discussion with Zemouregal, he deduced that only a Mahjarrat would try to take the stone, and after checking which Mahjarrat were absent from the ritual, he sent Moia to go and find Bilrach. Lucien heard little from Moia for almost 500 years, and what little he did hear was disappointment. But in the year 168 of the Fifth Age, Moia, now an old woman, informed Lucien that she had found a peninsula, dubbed Daemonheim a year later, with a large dungeon complex, ruled over by someone called Bill. Moia suspected that Bill is Bilrach, and ventured to the bottom of the complex to prove so to her master, where she found the missing Ritual Marker, warped and corrupted by the nature of the floor, and Bilrach. However, at this point he seemed to have completely lost sanity. Moia told Lucien that she found Bilrach, and he asked Moia to either try to kill him, or bring him to him to be used as sacrifice in the upcoming 18th Ritual. Moia, whether by her own choice or not, joined Bilrach's cause and Lucien did not hear any more from Moia. The siege of Varrock For two thousand years, Lucien would remain relatively quiet, forgotten by most save the Guardians of Armadyl. However, he was far from finished. During the Fifth Age, a magical and powerful artefact that is now known as the Shield of Arrav, which allowed its bearer great power over all races, was broken in half in a feud by two gangs. Hearing of this, Lucien started amassing an undead army, as with the shield broken, its powers would no longer be able capable of stopping his invasion, and he wished to claim the shield for himself. In the year 154 of the Fifth Age, Lucien used this army to lead a massive assault on the city of Varrock, the home of the shield. Assisted by powerful mages such as Solus Dellagar, Lucien's undead army seemed unstoppable. But Varrock, even without the shield, was still supplied with runes, and was able to defeat Lucien's army easily. In fact, he was defeated so quickly that the majority of the population never even learned his name, and only a few (most prominently the Temple Knights) ever fully understood the attack. After this incident, Lucien fled back into the shadows, although this was merely the beginning of his search for powerful artefacts, and he began to set his sights on artefacts even more powerful than than the shield... Further search for power sources In year 169 of the Fifth Age, Lucien enlisted the assistance of an adventurer. At the time, he was assuming the form of an incredibly frail man who covered his face with a hood. Not telling the adventurer who he was, he asked them to retrieve an ancient artefact known as the Staff of Armadyl from a temple north of East Ardougne. The adventurer took one of two routes: they either took the staff from the Guardians of Armadyl and delivered it to Lucien, or they learned of his true identity and attempted to kill him, only for him to teleport away. However, the efforts of the adventurer who guarded the staff were in vain. Lucien recruited a mage known as Movario, and he was able to steal the staff from the Guardians of Armadyl, as said in a note handed to the adventurer by a Guardian of Armadyl. Idria seems to be leading them in their effort to retake the staff and, as a consequence, ensure that Lucien does not reach the state of godhood. After his successful theft of the staff, Lucien once again enlisted the help of Movario and Darve, and sent them to search for an object known as the Stone of Jas, an elder artefact that the gods fought over during the God Wars. With the stone, the Mahjarrat believed that he would be able to attain godhood, gain leadership of the Mahjarrat, and succeed Zamorak as the new god of chaos. Movario and his intellectually lacking assistant eventually started investigating the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, believing that the Stone was nearby. Relations with Zemouregal Early 169, Lucien attempted to establish an alliance with the necromancer Mahjarrat Zemouregal, who was also his cousin. Sharathteerk, the latter's gargoyle ambassador, revealed that Lucien was also in search of an unknown artefact (the Stone of Jas, Guthix's foremost tool in establishing runestones) and that an alliance would be beneficial to both. Zemouregal dismissed the Stone as a non-existent fairy tale and decided to simply continue with his attack on Varrock, thus rejecting the proposal. This refusal evoked a form of anger toward Zemouregal inside Lucien, which would later prove disastrous for Lucien. Erecting a spy network and obtaining the Stone Soon, Lucien shed his frail form and reveals himself to be a very powerful Mahjarrat capable of raising the undead later in 169 of the Fifth Age. While sending Movario around the world to seek the Stone, Lucien established a waterproof spy network himself that allowed him to be informed of everything that happened in important locations. A group of disguised spies were placed in Draynor Village and Lucien hired lots of mercenaries as well. Finally, he made a deal with Lord Daquarius and whoever the leader of the Dark Warriors' Fortress is, securing the aid of the Kinshra and Dark Warriors. In the catacombs of the Kinshra, many dozens of elite Kinshra soldiers and elite dark warriors, mages and archers were trained. They were overseen by another of Lucien's associates, a mysterious wizard by the name of Dark Squall. Inevitably, Lucien's schemes leaked out and the underground druid organisation Crux Eqal got ear of his spies and his ambitions to rule Gielinor. Crux Eqal immediately took action. They told Radimus Erkle, grand vizier of the Legends' Guild, that they needed superb adventurers for a mission on Karamja, not telling him the truth for his own good. This was a smart move, because, when this adventurer accepted the job and was told the real story by Crux Eqal's leader Thaerisk Cemphier, they were immediately attacked by two assassins of Lucien. These were defeated, however, and the adventurer was sent to find Movario's Base, where they found his notes and learnt of his mission. They were then asked to make contact with Idria, a marshal of the Guardians of Armadyl. At the Guardians' base, however, the adventurer witnessed a surprise attack by Lucien's mercenaries, who slaughtered the Guardians. The adventurer managed to defeat them and the surviving guardians redirected them to Idria, who was hiding in the Forester's Arms Inn in Seers' Village. Crux Eqal and Idria subsequently moved to Falador, where Sir Tiffy Cashien allowed them to use the White Knights' Castle as a base of operations. An alliance was formed between Crux Eqal, Thaerisk being their representative, the Guardians of Armadyl, represented by Idria and the Temple Knights, represented by the priest Akrisae Kolluym. The alliance's sole goal became to exterminate Lucien. The alliance recruited a band of eight extremely powerful heroes to apprehend the Mahjarrat: Harrallak Menarous, overseer of the Warriors' Guild; Sloane, master of strength; Ghommal, tall doorman of the same guild; the three slayer masters Turael, Mazchna and Duradel; Cyrisus, a combat-addicted adventurer and finally, Hazelmere the Ethereal, a legendary and extremely powerful gnome. The adventurer was also sent to rescue Akrisae's assistant Silif, who had been captured by Dark Squall while infiltrating the catacombs after one of Lucien's spies, captured by the adventurer, had revealed his leader to be the squall under the influence of a truth serum. After freeing him from jail, the adventurer discovered that Dark Squall was none less than Surok Magis, the leader of the Dagon'hai. They quickly planted a teleorb into Surok's pocket and teleported to Falador before they could be harmed. The adventurer disguised themselves as Surok and Thaerisk performed a teleswitch, locking Surok in a cell in Falador and teleporting the disguised adventurer to Surok's office. There, they used a special spell to teleport to Lucien's Camp south of the ritual site where they witnessed his display of power. Using the ancient spell Eki tha nke rius Zanka Tdaterius, Lucien summoned a dozen of undead heroes to fill his army. The adventurer's identity was then compromised as Lucien noticed that "Surok" was really the adventurer and, immensely empowered by the staff of Armadyl, fired a powerful spell at them. The spell was evaded and hit two elite Kinshra knights instead, immediately incinerating them to dust. At that point, the octet of heroes arrived and they took the fight to Lucien. Mazchna and Harrallak took on the undead while Duradel and Sloane approached the Mahjarrat. Before they could even think of hitting him, Lucien killed them with no effort whatsoever. Hazelmere charged a very powerful attack, sending a barrage of crystals at Lucien, but, where almost any other opponent would have succumbed, the crystals simply bounced off Lucien. Cyrisus and Turael each attacked Lucien, but before they could touch him, their weapons broke by Lucien's force field. As Ghommal joined them, Lucien fired yet another spell, obliterating the three warriors before reducing the ancient gnome to ashes. Enjoying the sight of what he's done, Lucien takes his undead soldiers and teleports away, leaving Mazchna and Harrallak the sole survivors. Thus Hazelmere's vision, in which the adventurer wore colours of evil but fought for good and where Hazelmere did battle and died, was fulfilled. The alliance proceeded to send the adventurer to the Tears of Guthix cavern, where Movario had been seen doing research. The adventurer managed to descend into the chasm before Movario and they discovered a huge and ancient temple to Guthix. After unlocking a massive door, they found the very Stone of Jas on a pedestal. Touching it released a vision of a Fremennik warrior becoming a Lunar mage due to the Stone and then the Stone's guardian, a balance elemental created by Guthix, was summoned. The adventurer defeated the elemental and Movario and Darve arrived to snug away the Stone. Then, however, Lucien himself teleported in. He revealed that he intends to use the Stone of Jas to undermine Zamorak's authority and raise himself as the leader of the Mahjarrat (presumably by encouraging an uprising to dethrone Zamorak). He remarked that he would use the Stone of Jas' ability to regulate life forces in order to enslave the kingdoms of Gielinor and re-establish Mahjarrat authority in the realm. At the Ancient Temple of Guthix, he teleported away with the Stone of Jas (even though Movario warned him that his research on the artefact was not yet complete) and cast Daemonicas Abhoris, summoning two powerful tormented demons to finish off the adventurer, stating that in order to be worthy of being one of his followers, one must defeat one of them. With the help of Idria and a power boost from the Stone, the adventurer slew the demons. Movario then secretly left Lucien's service, out of repulsion of how he treated such an ancient artefact. Lucien, however, had won, now owning two Elder Artefacts. Meanwhile, the slaying of the balance elemental and the abuse of the stone released the Dragonkin, defenders of the stone and enslaved to do so by Jas, from their castle, and they began the hunt for Lucien, the "false user", as was their duty. The 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation from his icy cave.]] Still in 169, Lucien participated in the 18th Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation. When the adventurer was sent by Crux Eqal to teleport the Stone to Falador, they accidentally touched it, triggering Lucien's alarm system to teleport them out. They met with Sir Tiffy Cashien on the surface and they, along with Ali the Wise, a battalion of Temple Knights and Akrisae arrived at the ritual site near Ghorrock, they were ambushed by General Khazard, who revealed Ali to be the Zarosian Mahjarrat Wahisietel. After Khazard's defeat, the group approached the ritual marker, where Lucien appeared and began to mock and attack the group. As Tiffy called in Idria with reinforcements, Lucien summoned four enhanced ice titans to kill the group while duelling Wahisietel himself. He had also planned to summon an army of ice monsters called glacors, but these had been killed by Kuradal, vindictive daughter of Duradel, whom Lucien had slain. After the titans' defeat, Lucien became angrier and summoned about twenty ice demons, ordering them to destroy his adversaries. Sliske then arrived and, with lots of effort and with the help of Sliske's wights the Barrows Brothers the demons were defeated. Enakhra then teleported in, and demanded a vote in the choice for the sacrifice, but Lucien contradicted her, stating that the most powerful gets to choose the sacrifice. Akthanakos arrived followed by Zemouregal, who attempted to convince his cousin to sacrifice a Zarosian. Azzanadra, Khazard and Hazeel finally arrived to the scene and a quarrel began over whom to sacrifice. As the Mahjarrat were arguing, Lucien angrily silenced his kin, shouting that they are all weak before revealing he had already decided whom to sacrifice. He pulls up Jhallan in his frozen state from out of the ground, declaring that he will be the sacrifice because he was the weakest of all the Mahjarrat still alive and because of his attempt to rejuvenate himself without participating in the ritual by hiding in the caves beneath the ritual site. Wahisietel rejected this and attacked Lucien, insisting that he be sacrificed due to the threat he posed, which caused a fight between the Zarosian and the Zamorakian Mahjarrat to erupt. Zemouregal called Sharathteerk with zombies, but these were swiftly defeated by Sliske's posse. He then summoned Arrav, but the adventurer freed him from Zemouregal's curse using his heart. After he was released from the Zemouregal's control, Arrav went berserk and sent flurry after flurry of attacks at Zemouregal, who was clearly not able to withstand the attacks of both Arrav and Azzanadra and thus he begged his cousin for help. Lucien refused to help him, however, more focused on his own problems, which prompted Zemouregal to turn on him and convince the rest of the Mahjarrat to do the same. All the Mahjarrat then began to attack Lucien, but he managed to hold them all off until the time for the ritual arrives. Lucien ceased battle and obliterated Jhallan thus rejuvenating all Mahjarrat. After being returned to full power, Azzanadra used several beacons he'd positioned previously to summon Zaros' power and deal two devastating blows to Lucien, which prompted him to bring out the Stone of Jas. He proclaimed his status as god and prepared to exterminate all Zarosians, but, when Lucien tried to use the Stone, he accidentally summoned the Dragonkin guardians, who demanded that he release the Stone. Lucien defied the Dragonkin and a fight between Lucien and the Guardians of Jas began. Lucien at first seemed to be winning when he knocked the first opponent to attack, Sithaph, to the floor with the staff of Armadyl. As Lucien prepared to impale him, though, Strisath pulled him away, forcing Lucien to drop his staff, before also being pulled to the ground by Lucien's massive strength in the latter's retaliation. Lucien's seeming victory did not last, though; as he looked down on the Dragonkin's bodies, Sakirth, who had not been seen before, sneaked up behind Lucien, took hold of the staff and hit Lucien over the head from behind (shattering the staff's orb in the process). Lucien fell to the ground and, before he could do anything, Sakirth impaled Lucien in his chest with the staff's shaft. With a loud cry of agony, the False User's life was ended. The Dragonkin made a warning to the others and reveal their intention of destroying the cities, before flying off with the shaft of the staff. After his death, Lucien's body was left lying on the ground, and he was not mourned by a single one of his former Mahjarrat allies, not even his cousin Zemouregal, who merely stated "Good riddance." after his death. Gallery Lucien (Nadir).png|Lucien during Nadir Devastation.png|Lucien enjoying the sight of destruction. Mahjarrat fights.png|Lucien versus all other entities at the 18th ritual. RS lucien concept art.jpg|Lucien concept art Head image mahjarrat.png|Lucien wielding the Staff of Armadyl Concept2008.gif|2008 concept art depicting Lucien wielding the Staff of Armadyl. ROTM Head banner.png|Lucien with the Stone of Jas Lucien Top Trumps artwork.jpg|Lucien on his Top Trumps card Trivia * Lucien was the first Mahjarrat to be released. * Lucien had a combat level of 750 during Ritual of the Mahjarrat and a combat level of 800 after being rejuvenated. Since the Evolution of Combat update, he only has a combat level of 109 before being rejuvenated, and none afterwards. * Lucien appeared on a RuneScape website front page banner, wielding the Staff of Armadyl. When the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest was released, the RuneScape website front page banner again changed; this time to an animation of Lucien touching the Stone of Jas. * During the While Guthix Sleeps quest, Lucien states: "I am Lord Lucien, Master of One Thousand Curses. Look upon my works and despair." The last part is a reference to the poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley where an inscription reads, "I am Ozymandias, king of kings. Look upon my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" * In the Temple of Ikov quest, if the player refuses to help Lucien steal the Staff of Armadyl, Lucien says, "My daughter is more of a hero than you!" His daughter is later revealed in the Fremennik Saga Nadir to be Moia. References nl:Lucien fi:Lucien Category:Antagonists Category:Mahjarrat Category:Necromancers Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Quest monsters Category:Quest NPCs Category:Varrock Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:Nadir Category:Zamorakians